


Anger Turned Joy

by For_Smuts_Sake (MightyWolves23)



Series: Fated Across the Stars [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry CC-2224 | Cody, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous CC-2224 | Cody, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Possessive CC-2224 | Cody, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/For_Smuts_Sake
Summary: Cody's POV of Being Home chapter two. Must have read previous stories or it won't make much sense.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader
Series: Fated Across the Stars [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069607
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Anger Turned Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I just want to give a friendly reminder... this does have smut in it so 18+ please. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Cody stood in the doorway to the main bedroom of the small apartment that his ori’vod Fox shared with his riduur and new ade. 

“Stop distracting me. You have to tell him soon. You can’t hide it forever.” 

Cody watched as his own love, the one woman he thought he would ever love, plead with… Jango. 

In his mind, he sneered the name. 

Fett may have been their maker but he didn’t give two credits worth about them. He had them made with implants in their minds to wipe out the Jedi. Their loyal generals did nothing wrong and their maker was going to wipe them out. Didn’t he know that that included the padawans? Children were going to die if Fett got his way. 

Now his lover? Partner? Was captivated by the dar’manda. He didn’t deserve the title of Mand’alor. 

“It’s only been three months. We have time.” She pleaded. 

Cody saw red and his heart shattered at the same time. He quietly closed the door and brought his shields up around what remained of his heart. 

Cody leaned against the wall of his ori’vod’s home. 

“Cody? Are you okay?” Fox’s riduur placed a gentle hand on his arm. 

Cody shrugged her off gently. “I’m fine.” That was a lie and he bet she knew it. Stupid force osik! She knew he had his shields up. She knew very well that he wasn’t okay. 

His girl walked out with a huge smile on her face. 

The rusty vibroblade that he felt in his chest twisted a little deeper. He still loved her. Despite what she has done, he still loved her. 

Her smile fell. “Cody?” 

He felt her mental tap on his shields. He tightened his grip. He didn’t want her to feel what he was feeling. 

“Don’t.” He snapped out. “Not right now.” 

Later. He would confront her later when his heart didn’t feel like she had taken a thermal detonator to it. 

An awkward silence fell over the room. His little nephew let out a yawn. She stood up and rubbed her hands on her legs. 

The stupid leg that Fett made her. 

She was saying words but all Cody could hear was a rush in his ears. 

They were leaving? Cody stood up and Fox grabbed his forearm and squeezed reassuringly. He sent him a concerned/questioning look. 

Cody slightly shook his head. 

“Bye, vod’ika. Stay safe.” Fox tipped his head at Cody’s…

She wasn’t his. Not anymore and didn’t that just burn. 

Cody turned and strode down the hall. He needed to be back on the ship where everything was last fine. 

***

The ride to the hangar was silent on his end. How long had she been seeing him? She claimed that they were not like that but evidence suggested otherwise. 

She kept talking and it hurt when he heard the concern in her voice. 

Didn’t she know what she had done? Didn’t she know how thoroughly she had torn his heart apart? 

Cody wished he had one more night with her. One more night where everything was okay and it was just the two of them without Fett. 

He strode up the ramp to their ship, anger and hurt lacing through him. 

“Cody! What’s wrong?” 

Her voice sounded so sweet saying his name and he snapped. He needed this. At least to say goodbye because there was no way he could compare to Fett. He was just a copy of the man. 

Cody spun around and pushed her against the wall. He hit the button to close the ship’s ramp. He studied her features. 

If she really wanted  _ him _ , he would let her go. Not without one more night though. One more night to remind himself that he (Cody) was with her and not Fett. 

“Cody?” Her voice trembled. “You’re-” 

Cody leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. He didn’t want her to talk anymore, well, that’s not true. He poured his feelings into the kiss. His goodbye and the anger and hurt. A surge of possessiveness welled up in him. 

For tonight, she was his and not that stupid dar'manda... 

Cody pulled back and looked at her. Her mouth was red and her lips were swollen with  _ his _ kiss. Not Fett’s. 

“Cody? What’s-” 

Cody had enough of words. “Shut up,” he growled. “I don’t want to hear anything out of you except moans and  _ my _ name.” If he poured a little bit of his possessiveness into his words well, he was only human. She hurt him one too many times. 

Cody clamped his hands on her hips and kissed her again. He used his teeth to bite her lower lip and suck it into his mouth. He brushed his tongue across the bitemark he left. 

Speaking of that… 

Cody dipped his head to her neck and laid kisses on the smooth expanse of skin. He waited until she relaxed in his arms before nipping at a spot high on her neck. 

She let out a low groan. “Cody.” She whimpered. 

He moved down to behind her ear and did it again. He gripped her hips tightly when she tried shoving them at him. 

“No. You take what I give you, Chakaar.” Cody bit extra hard on her collarbone. 

She whined his name at him. “Cody, please.” 

Cody grits his teeth. “What did I tell you? My name and moans only.” 

Cody swatted her backside lightly. She jumped and pressed closer to him. 

“Cody.” She pleaded. 

Cody picked her up and carried her down the hall. She yelped as he tossed her onto their bed. 

Did she…? 

Cody cut off that thought before it took root. That would drive him beyond all control. 

Cody harshly pulled down her pants and took her underwear with it. 

That metal leg stared up at him. Normally he would make sure she knew that he didn’t care about her leg. She got it in a battle defending a friend. He couldn’t have been more proud and lucky that it was only her leg that she lost. 

Now it was a reminder of who he was losing her to. He couldn’t give her fancy prosthetics like that. He was just a cheap copy. It had a weapons system in it. Why did she need a damn weapons system in her leg? 

Speaking of which. Cody flipped the switch to disarm the weapons stowed in the metal casing. 

“Cody?” She blinked up at him with huge eyes. 

Cody took off her top and her breastband. He cupped her mounds in his palms. He leaned his head down and continued to leave hickeys across the top of her chest and the other side of her neck. 

If she wanted to leave him, he would give her something to remember him by. 

Cody thumbed her nipples and pinched them harshly to hear her moan and say his name. 

He didn’t want to speak because all the hurt he was feeling would come pouring out, so he stayed silent as he left reminders all across her neck and chest. 

When he was satisfied and felt happy with the marks, he moved down her body to the space between her legs. He parted her thighs and looked down at her heat. 

She was soaked. She wiggled on the bed when all he did was stare at her. He wanted one more taste.

“Cody?” Her tone was full of questions and need. 

Cody dipped his head and licked one long stripe up her slit and stopped short of her clit. 

She squealed and tried to buck her hips up. 

Cody slung an arm over her lower stomach to hold her down. 

“Cody? Car-” 

Cody nipped at her thigh to remind her of what he said. 

“Bu-” 

Another harsher nip to the top of her mound and she was back to saying his name. 

Cody parted her outer lips and gathered her wetness with one finger. He moved towards her entrance and stuck his pointer and middle finger into her heat. 

She clenched tightly on him and moaned. 

Cody went back to her clit and began licking around it. He moved his fingers and sucked her clit into his mouth. 

She tried arching her hips again and struggled in his hold. 

Cody doubled his efforts. He found that soft spongey spot inside her and pressed on it at the same time he sucked harshly on her clit and bit lightly. 

She came all over his fingers. 

Cody was slightly satisfied when all he could hear from her was a scream of his name. 

Cody kept working her until she went into another orgasm. This time he used his tongue instead of his fingers. He wanted to be drenched in her. 

Cody was holding back his own need by sheer force of will. 

She started weakly pushing at his head when he switched his mouth back to her clit. “Cody.” She whined. 

Cody backed off. He knew she had only one more left in her and he wanted to feel her around him when she came again. 

Cody crawled up her body and kissed her harshly. He made sure she could taste herself on him. 

Cody lined himself up and pushed in slowly. Making sure she felt every inch. 

“Al’verde.” She purred. 

He twitched. He’ll let that one slide. He set up a rhythm of slowly pulling out before slamming back in. He wanted her to be reminded of him for days after this. 

“Cody.” She panted. “Cody. Cody. Cody.” She chanted his name. “I-” 

Cody sucked a mark on her neck in warning. 

She huffed. “Cody.” She mewled. 

Cody hit a spot that made her gasp. He did it again and she shattered underneath him. Her eyes went glassy as she hummed in deep satisfaction. 

Cody chased his own release. He wasn’t going to pull out. He wished with a savage thought that she would be reminded of him months later. He knew that it wasn’t likely to happen. She had an implant, but seeing her round with  _ his _ child did him in and he growled her name as he emptied in her. 

He pulled out after catching his breath. She looked so beautiful like this. Spread out on their bed with a sleepy blissed-out look on her face. 

He loved her. How could she do what she did to him? 

Cody got up when his anger and hurt came back. He needed another outlet because all fucking her did was make him fall more hopelessly in love with her. 

Cody dressed in a pair of pants and a black shirt. “I’m going out.” He sat on the bed to put on his discarded boots. 

He hated lying to her but she lied to him first. “Rex wanted to go to 79’s. I’m meeting him and Wolffe there.” 

Cody stood up and looked at her again. He memorized every detail from the heaving of her chest to the way her brow wrinkled as she stared at him. He was sure he would never have this again. 

Cody turned abruptly and strode out of the room. He didn’t want to say goodbye yet. 

****

Cody danced around his opponent. He had been at this for hours. The people fighting him faded into each other.

All he knew was he was fighting a zabrak at the moment. The zabrak tried hitting him in the ribs and Cody let him. The pain was welcome. The pain in his heart was not. 

Cody ducked another swing and clocked the zabrak in the kidneys. The zabrak fell to the floor. Cody dropped down and held him down until he tapped out. 

The crowd roared its approval but Cody felt numb. This is what life would be like without her. Endless fights and heartache and pain. 

Cody made his way out of the fighting pit. He got many congratulations from the members of the crowd. Cody didn’t answer. He gathered his things and left the underground fighting ring. 

Cody headed for their ship. He didn’t have anywhere else to go. Rex was off with his Jedi setting the Order into rights. Fox had his new ik’aad and Wolffe was busy with his senator. 

Ponds was working on opening a gym and Bly was too infatuated with General Secura to do much more than talk about the blue-skinned twi’lek.

Cody entered the dark ship cautiously. She wasn’t here. 

Cody panicked. Did she already leave him? Was she currently on her way to see  _ him _ ? 

Cody moved to the com table and called her number. Please don’t be gone. 

_ “Hello?” _

Cody stared at her holoprojection form. She looked terrible and for a second Cody felt guilty when he saw the scarf wrapped around her neck. 

Then he remembered why he did it and tension seeped back into him. He stood at military attention. “Where are you? I’m at the ship but you aren’t here.” 

“I’m out for lunch with my friends. We are-” 

Cody felt hatred at himself when he saw how she was putting on a brave front. He could see tear tracks on her face and felt like the worst person ever. He didn’t even check if she was alright after last night. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I’ll see you if you come back. I might head out again soon. Wolffe wanted to go out again.” Cody quickly hit the button to end the call. 

He was such a di’kut. More than that he was a hu’tuun. A stupid coward. 

Cody changed out of his sweat-soaked pants and shirt and headed out of the ship. Maybe working with Ponds a little might help. 

****

Cody showed up at Ponds place he shared with some of his men. He beat out a rhythm on the door. 

Ponds opened the door. He eyed Cody up with scrutiny. “Who do I need to kill? Or do I need to hide a body?” 

Cody shoved his way past his annoying older brother. 

“Do come in Vod’ika.” Ponds gestured to a seat on the couch. 

Cody slumped on it and put his head in his hands. 

“What’s wrong, Cody?” Ponds sat in an armchair next to him. 

“I’m such a stupid idiot.” Cody groaned. “I hurt her and I don’t even care because I’m losing her. To  _ him  _ of all people.” 

“Whoa. Start at the beginning, Vod’ika.” Ponds sat forward. 

Cody began the story. He told about how Fett managed to talk her down from taking a one-way trip to wild space. How when they left to travel the galaxy they did it for a month before she was called to Mandalore and Jango Fett. How she spent most of her time with their Maker and Boba. How Fett and he got into arguments and then they came here and the com call that sparked all this. He told an edited version about what he did and how she was acting now. 

Ponds shrugged when he got to the end. “So you’re an idiot. We always knew that.” 

There was a pounding on the door. 

“Ponds! It’s for you!” Atlas shouted from the doorway. 

Wolffe came into the room. “Have you seen Cody? He’s missing and..” 

“Found him.” Ponds motioned for Wolffe to sit. 

Wolffe marched up to Cody and smacked him around the back of the head. “What did you do, di’kut?” Wolffe demanded. “I have your girl at my place crying her eyes out.” 

Cody felt horrible. The anger welled up again. “She did it to me first! I’m fucking losing her to  _ him _ of all people.” 

Wolffe snapped at him. “Stop being a shabuir and listen!”

“If you want her. Fight for her.” Ponds shrugged. “I’m not saying get in a fistfight with Fett or what you did and fuck her. I’m talking romance. Girls like that right? Show her why she fell in love with you in the first place.” 

Both Cody and Wolffe stared at him. 

“What?” Ponds snapped. “Blame Bly. He’s so obsessed over Aayla that he goes on about it and he forced me to watch these stupid shows to see how he could… Forget it.” 

Cody and Wolffe were laughing. 

“You have girls too. Don’t they force you to watch those holo dramas?” Ponds’ face was red. 

“Nope.” Wolffe shook his head. “My girl has a bit of a violent streak and loves the horror holos.” 

Cody gave a wry smile. “Mine likes action. She claims she likes the speeder chases.” 

“Lucky bastards.” Ponds mumbles. He cleared his throat. “As I was saying, take her to dinner and actually have a date. No fucking, though. Of any kind.” 

“Come on. Let’s get out of here and leave Ponds to his holo dramas.” Wolffe snickered as he led Cody out of the apartment. 

“They aren’t mine! They are Bly’s! Chaavla’e!” Ponds shouted after them as they closed the door. 

Wolffe led the way to his speeder. “Ponds does have a point.” He spoke as he drove them into traffic. “Show her why she fell in love with you. We are more than copies of him.” 

Cody was silent for the whole journey. 

Wolffe pulled to a stop in front of the hangar. “Think about it.” Wolffe gave him a smirk. “Show her your romantic side.” Wolffe leaned into Cody and fluttered his eyes at him.

“Mir’sheb.” Cody pushed Wolffe into the speeder door. Cody climbed out. “I’ll think about it.” 

Cody entered the ship to hear voices on the com table. Cody stepped into the room and his anger rose at seeing the figure she was talking to. 

“I figured. Have you told him? What was his reaction? I’m not above knocking some sense into him.” Fett had his hands clasped over his middle. 

“Told me what?” He snapped out. Just what was she keeping from him. “Told me how you are seeing him?” Cody made a rude hand sign at Fett on the coms. “I knew that a long time ago. I had suspicions but-” 

“Cody! No!” She yelled out in shock. “Jango is my brother. I would never…” 

Cody flinched when she said  _ his  _ name and turned to leave. “Then what’s all the secrecy for? What does he know that I don’t?” 

Cody heard her shout his name again and Jan- Him end the com call. 

Footsteps came running back to him. 

“Cody! Cody, please. I don’t like Jango like that.” 

Cody felt rage at the mention of Fett’s name. He spun around and pressed her against the nearest surface. His hands were clenched into fists on the wall. “Tell me what?” He growled out. 

She was going to be honest this time and tell him the tru-

“That I’m carrying your child di’kut!” 

Her voice rang with truth and Cody was still. Did he just hear that right? Was she really carrying his child? 

Cody felt joy well up immediately followed by guilt. He was so rough with her last night and she was carrying their ad’ika and…

She was still talking. “If you want I can go around and tell you what each one looks like in the-” 

Cody pressed his lips to hers softly. Cody stared at her with all the love and awe he felt. 

Cody watched as new tears came to her eyes. “I’m sorry you felt like I was passing you up. I will never abandon you for someone else.” 

Cody’s eye was drawn to the dark marks he left on her skin. “Ni ceta.” He whispered and lightly kissed one. 

“Ner Al’verde.” Her arms came up to hold him to her. 

Cody pulled back as far as she would let him. “You’re really…? How?” 

“My implant failed.” She wouldn’t meet his gaze and dropped her face to the floor. “I didn’t realize how much it had been wearing down. I had a doctor take it out. It was just in my hip. Are… are you mad at me?” 

“Not anymore,” Cody told her honestly. 

And it was true. He wasn’t angry. All that hurt and anger gave way to a blinding joy. He was going to be a buir? That was a scary thought but their little one could handle it. They had a tough mom. 

Cody lifted her into his arms and carried his precious cargo down the hall to their room. 

“You know, soon, you won’t be able to do that anymore.” She laughed as she clutched tightly to him. 

Cody laid her out on their bed after undressing her. “We were made with strength. My brothers and I can pick up a crate four times our size packed full of equipment. You hardly weigh a thing. Now, hush. Let me say I’m sorry.” 

Cody began trailing light kisses down her neck and chest. He found every mark he made last night and kissed each one softly. 

“You don’t...ah, Cody!...” She panted as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. “You don’t have to apologize for last night.” Her chest heaved as she spoke. “Th-that was some of the best I’ve ever h-had.” 

Cody froze. He brought his head up. “You…” Cody licked his lower lip. “You liked that? Saying nothing but my name as I take you?” 

She sighed a yes when Cody brought his hand up to tweak her right nipple. 

He ducked his head back to her left one. “Something for another time then.” 

Cody took his time. He layered her torso with kisses and when he got to her lower stomach he gently kissed it and murmured some words in his native tongue to his ad’ika. 

A hand softly brushed his hair. Cody gave her middle one last kiss before lowering himself to her heat. The hand in his hair clenched tight as he licked up her outer folds. 

“Cody.” She called. “Please. I need you.” 

“I know, chaakar.” Cody tipped his face up to her. “Let me make you feel good.” Cody lowered back down and sucked her clit into his mouth. He pressed two fingers deep and crooked them to hit her spot. 

Her thighs tried clamping down around his head but Cody forced them back open. 

“Cody! I’m-” 

“Come for me, Cyare,” Cody murmured against her body. 

She screamed his name as she fell over the edge. Cody brought her down gently. 

“You good, Cyare?” Cody slowed his thrusts until he could pull his fingers out. 

“Never better.” She gasped. 

“See? Isn’t that a better reason to scream my name than a nightmare?” Cody eyed the way her chest bunched as she let out a laugh. 

“Bet you can’t do it again, Al’verde.” She purred out his old rank. 

Cody felt heat lick his spine. “Are you sure about that, Chakaar?” Cody twisted his fingers back into her core. 

“No.” She ordered. 

Cody instantly stopped. He pulled his fingers free. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I just want you to try to make me scream your name with something better.” She reached for his pants and managed to unclasp them. 

Cody’s hand dropped down to stop hers from grabbing him. “Chakaar?” 

“Please?” She widened her eyes and pouted at him. “I need you.” 

Cody groaned and removed the barriers keeping him from her. He slowly pushed into her and kept his pace nice and even. 

She writhed beneath him as he gave her slow smooth thrusts. “That’s not going to make me do it. Harder. Faster.” 

Cody picked up the pace. “Like this Chakaar? You want me like this?” 

“Yes. Cody!” She screamed his name again as she came around him. 

Cody followed her shortly. 

****

Cody lay on his back with her next to him. His arm was wrapped around her. He traced designs on her bare shoulder. “I am sorry. For assuming things.” 

“It’s not your fault but I accept your apology. I guess I did look a little suspicious.” 

A thought hit Cody. “How did Jango know before me?” 

She rolled over and pressed a kiss to his chest. “Jango caught me throwing up after Boba brought his armor into the room I was in. He had just gotten done from a workout and whatever he used to hide the smell made me… and Jango found me and pretty much guessed. The only ones I have actively told were Rex’s and Wolffe’s girls. Fox’s riduur saw it through the Force or whatever. She’s gotten scary good at reading things like that.” 

Cody hummed. He rolled on his stomach and put his face at the level where their ik’aad was growing. Cody began in Mando’a telling their baby about how wonderful their mom was and how he would try his best to be the best buir they could hope for. 

Her hand came down and stroked across his brow. “I think she’s a girl.” 

Cody froze. 

“When she was pregnant with Casey she said she just knew what he was. That it rang in the Force every time she thought about what he would be. I… I think we are having a girl.” She looked down and met his eyes. 

Cody smiled. “She’s going to be one tough little miss then.” 

Her eyes filled with tears. “Yeah. I think she will be.” 


End file.
